


Good Boys.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Innocent Luke, Kissing, M/M, punk rock ashton, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's good at school<br/>he's never truent<br/>he can speak french<br/>and I think he's fluent<br/>Cause every night he studies hard in his room<br/>at least that's what his parents assume<br/>but he sneaks out the window to be with his boyfriend<br/>here's what he told me the time that I caught him.</p><p> </p><p>Good boy Luke fancies Punk Ashton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys.

Luke was a good boy, he was practically a mormon except he wasn't. He was a straight-A student, nothing less than perfect. He never had a detention and his parents never disapproved of him. Luke had the perfect record. All his friends were just like him, he was a 'nerd' but not the geeky kind, he was just extremely smart and nobody knew who he was, that upset Luke a bit, all he wanted was to be noticed, not by everyone no, just Ashton Irwin. He didn't know what it was that he found so attractive about Ashton the punk rock badboy, He was exciting and different, but that wasn't it. Ashton was Ashton there was no easier way to describe it.  
At lunch time the boys Luke,Calum,James,Brad,Harry and Niall all sat around a table.  
Niall was blabbering on about some girl he'd chatted up who might of been interested or something which led Calum on to talk about Lauren, his girlfriend of 2 weeks. Lauren was skinny, brunette and had long straight hair, she always wore eyeliner on her top eye and had shimmery blue eyes and tattoos all up her arm. Yeah Luke thought she was pretty, but he never found her attractive, not just because she was Calum's' girlfriend but Luke thinks it might be because she's a girl. But she was best friends with Ashton Irwin.  
"Me and Lauren are going to hang out at the skate park tonight, wanna come with?" Calum asked  
"Who's going?" James asked  
"Tristan, Nicole, Danielle, Perrie, Ashton,Michael and Louis" Calum answered  
"Ohhh Ashton" Brad said looking at Luke  
Luke gulped  
"Luke want to come?" Calum asked  
"Not really" He replied  
"Please Lukey, don't you want Ashton to know who you are?" Calum suggested  
"Yes but you and Lauren will leave me and I don't know anyone" Luke replied  
"I'll go with you Luke" James offered  
"Really? Thanks dude" Luke replied  
"The rest of you?" Calum asked  
"Nah can't sorry mate" Brad replied  
The rest of them also declined  
Luke's mind was on Ashton again.  
Ashton fucking Irwin  
They had 1 class together but Ashton never spoke to Luke or realised he was there.  
Maths class was a drag.  
He sat next to James and they mucked around.  
James and Luke were best friends, Luke liked the rest of the boys he really did but he knew James would always be there for him and vice versa  
Also James was also gay so Luke could talk about boys around him without feeling bad.  
Nobody really knew that Luke or James were gay. Luke only told his closest friends, he didn't tell his parents or family, He didn't want to disappoint them.  
James had a boyfriend, his name was Tristan, he was associated as a 'bad boy' by many of the girls but James knew he wasn't really.  
"Tonight, you need to speak to Ashton" James said  
"How, what do I say?" Luke asked  
"Just be cool, just say things like Hey i'm Luke" James replied  
"Yeah Ok" Luke replied.  
Luke was staring right at Ashton in maths  
Staring for a bit too long because Ashton caught him and looked straight at him causing Luke to turn away suddenly.  
James nudged him  
"What?" Luke asked  
"Make it obvious much" James commented  
Luke just sighed. He looked at his watch. 10 Minutes, 10 minutes till the end of the day then he can go home and get ready.  
Luke was nervous, understandably, he was planning to speak to his crush, the boy he's had a crush on since the age of 13.  
9 minutes.  
Luke finished question 13 and was moving on to 14.  
8 minutes  
Luke carried on flying threw his textbook.  
7 minutes.  
Question 20, Luke's brain was on fire  
6 minutes.  
Luke finished question 23.  
5 minutes.  
Luke packs up his stuff.  
4 minutes.  
Luke stands up waiting for the bell to go.  
3 minutes.  
Luke talks to James about where they are meeting tonight.  
2 minutes.  
Luke checks the time, nervously  
1 minute.  
The bell about to go Luke puts on his bag.  
The bell rings. James and Luke walk out of class.  
Calum joins in with the conversation on the way out.  
"See you tonight boys" Cal says before getting on his bus.  
James and Luke walk back from school  
"Tristan gave me this today" James said showing Luke the little box with a ring in it  
"What is it?" Luke asked  
"It's a promise ring" James replied  
"That's cute" Luke commented  
"I'll see you tonight" James said  
"See you in a few" Luke said, walking into his house.  
"Hey mum" Luke said  
"Hi hunny" Liz replied  
"I'm going out tonight, is that ok?" Luke asked  
"Sure, you never go out, you're such a good boy, I trust you" Liz said  
"Thanks mum, i'll stay in and study tomorrow, I promise" Luke replied smiling  
"Ok hunny, sure thing" Liz agreed.  
Luke went to get ready, he decided he was going to wear a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. That was the only 'punk' thing he had, the rest of his wardrobe consisted of plaid.  
The doorbell went.  
"Bye mum, i'm off" Luke shouted out  
"Okay, what time will you be back?" Liz asked  
"I don't know yet, probably about 10" Luke replied  
"Okay, get back whatever time you want to, as long as you're sensible" Liz said  
"Okay, I have to go now, bye mum love you" Luke replied  
Luke shut the door and walked with James  
Luke put his hair into a quiff  
"You look different" James said  
"Good or bad?" Luke asked  
"Good for impressing Ashton Irwin" James commented  
"Thanks, I guess" Luke said  
They arrived at the skatepark.  
Ashton, Calum, Lauren,Tristan and Michael were already there.  
"Hey" Calum said  
"Hi" Luke replied  
Ashton was sitting at the other end of the skate park with Lauren and Tristan  
"I'm gonna go say hi to Tris" James said  
"Come with me" James demanded pulling Luke  
They walked over there.  
Luke's heart racing.  
Thump thump thump  
"Hey babe" Tristan said standing up to greet James with a peck on the lips  
"Stop you two make me vomit" Lauren laughed  
Ashton laughed.  
"Hey, who's this?" Ashton asked James  
"This is Luke" James said  
"Hey Luke, I'm Ashton"  
'I know' Luke thought but he didn't want to sound like a stalker  
"Hey, nice to meet you" Luke said  
"Sit down" Ashton offered, patting the space next to him.  
Luke accepted, sitting down crossing his legs.  
"You're cute, how come I haven't seen you around?" Ashton asked  
Luke's heart fluttered.  
"I'm not but thankyou very much and not many people notice me" Luke admitted  
"Well they should because you're very cute, i'm suprised I haven't seen you around with a face like that" Ashton smiled  
Ashton's tattoos showed clearly on his arms.  
He had a feather and one saying 'destroy the haters' and one across his chest saying 'fuck them all'  
Luke knew he was punk but he was actually really kind.  
Luke and Ashton were talking for hours and hours on end.  
Luke's phone went off, it was his mum.  
It was now 9pm and Luke said he's be back in an hour  
He picked up the phone  
"Hey mum" Luke said  
"Hey Hunny, just checking you're okay" Liz replied  
"I'm fine thanks mum" Luke said  
"Good, have a good time, bye" Liz hung up.  
"What time do you have to be back?" Ashton asked.  
Nearly everyone had gone, it was just Tristan,James,Ashton and Luke.  
"10pm I said" Luke replied  
"Where do you live? Not trying to sound stalkerish or anything but it can be quite a walk back" Ashton asked  
"I live down New Orchid road" Luke said, "Near the big D.I.Y shop" he added  
"That's quite a way" Ashton said "If you want I can give you a lift back?" Ashton offered  
Luke shouldn't accept lifts off people he didn't know, but Luke felt like they were friends now and anyway Ashton was the boy he'd had a crush on for 4 years.  
"Really? you don't have to" Luke said  
"No, it's fine, i'm passing there anyway" Ashton replied  
James and Tristan said they had to go, and left Luke and Ashton alone.  
"You're really cute" Ashton said  
"You're really hot" Luke replied giggling  
Ashton smiled  
"Hey uhm wanna put your number in my phone?" Ashton asked  
"Yeah sure" Luke replied  
Ashton passed Luke the phone and Luke put his number in.  
Luke passed it back smiling.  
"I'll text you so you have my number" Ashton said  
"Okay" Luke replied  
Luke's phone buzzed, he read the message

From: +772365424

"Hey, it's Ashton, you're really cute and I really really like you :) x" 

Luke smiled and typed back

"Flattered honestly, but you're cuter and I really really like you too :P xo" 

Ashton read the message, "It's 9:45, we better go" he said  
"Yeah you're right" Luke said, standing up.  
"My car is parked on the grass area, follow me"  
They walked to the car.  
Ashton opened the door for Luke as he got in  
"wow, a gentleman, what a catch you are" he laughed  
Ashton got in smiling and nudging Luke's arm.  
"You're perfect wow" Luke said, looking at Ash  
Ashton blushed.  
He turned on his radio.  
Ashton turned to Luke "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked  
"School then studying" Luke replied  
"Wow, boring" Ashton laughed  
"You?" Luke asked  
"I'm gonna just go into town all day" Ashton replied  
"and miss school?" Luke asked  
"Yeah exactly" Ashton replied  
"Why? I wanted to hang out with you" Luke said  
"Aw, I'll hang out with you on Saturday I promise" Ashton replied  
"Sounds good" Luke said  
Ashton started driving  
"You must be rich" Ashton said  
"Not really" Luke replied  
"You live down New Orchid Road" Ashton commented  
Luke giggled  
Ashton turned the corner  
"Here you go" Ashton said opening his door to let Luke out  
"Thanks" Luke replied  
"I'll see you Saturday hopefully" Ashton said  
"Yeah, I hope so" Luke replied  
"Text me later" Ashton suggested  
"Sure" Luke replied  
"Bye" Ashton said as he pecked Luke on the cheek  
Luke smiled and walked into his house.  
"Hey Luke" Liz said  
"Hey mum" Luke replied  
"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit" Luke added  
"I've not seen you all night Luke" Liz said  
Luke just wanted to text Ashton as he said he would.  
"I'm sorry mum, I'm really really tired and just want to chill" Luke replied, Luke didn't like disappointing his mum  
"Fine" Liz said and walked away.  
Luke ran up to his room  
He text Ashton  
'Hey, I hope you got home alright xx' 

2 kisses, was that risky, that looks stalker-ish, Luke started to panic, oh dear what had he done.

From Ashton:

'Yepp, I'm home fine thankyou, you looked amazing tonight xx<3' 

Luke may or may not have squealed with excitement, Ashton sent him a heart, does that mean he's interested? Luke couldn't read the signal's but he had a faint idea

He replied  
To Ashton:

'Shh you, you always look amazing anyway :] xx'

Shit, should he of put a heart, does this make it look like he's not interested, oh dear, oh no.

 

From Ashton:  
'Shame your studying tomorrow, we could of made out and listened to Blink ;]<3 xx'  
Luke's heart was pounding. His long-life crush wanted to make out with him. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to reply, but he knew it would be risky. 'go for it' he thought, Ashton was obviously interested.

To Ashton:  
'You'll have to make me your boyfriend first ;) x' He replied, heart racing

 

From Ashton:  
'I wouldn't mind doing that, but only if your up for being called my boyfriend ;] x<3' 

Luke squealed again, this time he pinched himself, to see if it was a dream but it wasn't and he couldn't believe it. What would he reply, he had no idea.  
He went for it, acted off his instincts

To Ashton:  
'Who wouldn't be up for such a privilege;] x' 

From Ashton:  
'Great, i'm your boyfriend now so you have to make out with me;]' 

Luke smiled, he couldn't stop.

To Ashton:  
'Wish I didn't have to study tomorrow, I got to go, mums calling night <3 xoxox' 

Luke turned off his phone and ran down stairs.

"Luke, you're such a good boy" Liz said  
"You should have a party" she added  
"What?" He replied  
"You never have any fun and I don't want you missing out on your childhood" She stated  
Oh dear, if he had a party, he'd have to invite his new friends, their not the type of people he wants his mum to meet and he'd have to invite Ash, and he knows how disappointed his mum would be if she found out that they were dating  
"It's fine mum, I don't like parties" Luke replied  
Luke grabbed an apple.  
"I think it's time you went to bed" Liz said  
"Okay, night mum" Luke said kissing his mum on the cheek.  
"Night, Love you" She said as Luke ran up the stairs.  
He turned on his phone and saw a message from Ashton 

'Night Lukey, I love you<3' 

He smiled and put his alarm on, and got into bed.  
He couldn't sleep, in one day he'd gone from strangers with Ashton to boyfriends. They just had so much chemistry it didn't seem weird for them.  
He was so happy but gutted he told his mum he would study tomorrow night.

His alarm went off and he got ready for school.  
He was disappointed Ashton was bunking he really wanted to see him  
He turned on his phone and saw a message from him  
'Sorry i'm not coming in today, really fed up of this shit school, we'll catch up soon babee x'  
Babe, Ashton just called him babe and he couldn't believe it  
Luke put his books in his bag and James knocked on the door.  
Luke let him in  
"I'll be one sec" Luke said  
"Hi James" Liz shouted  
"Hi Mrs Hemmings" He replied  
"Ready" Luke said, as he grabbed his bag  
Luke shut the door and the boys started walking  
"So how did it go with Ashton?" James asked  
"We're boyfriends now" Luke said smiling  
"Congrats dude! I'm so chuffed for you" James replied high-fiving Luke.  
"He's not coming in today so I won't see him till Saturday which sucks" Luke informed James  
"You've got tonight?" James suggested  
"I've got to study" Luke stated  
"oh" James said  
They kept walking and talking till they got to school.  
The first 3 lessons dragged till break time when Luke's phone buzzed.

From Ashton:  
'Meet me in the library:] <3 xx' 

Library? He thought Ashton wasn't in school today.  
He walked over there and saw Ashton smiling.  
"Thought you weren't coming in today" Luke commented  
"Needed to see you" Ashton said smiling, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him to the back of the library  
"Nobody can see us here so don't worry" Ashton commented  
Ashton sat on the floor with Luke and pecked his lips softly  
Luke ran his hands through Ashtons hair and Ashton cupped Luke's face  
Luke sucked on Ashtons lips smiling into the kiss  
Luke pulled away whispering sweet 'I love you's'  
Ashton muttered 'I love you too' and pecked him one last time on the lips.  
Nobody saw them so everything was good.  
They carried on kissing until Luke's phone rang  
It was his mum.  
This drew attention to the area where the boys where so both boys stood up and pretended to look through the books.  
'Hey mum' Luke said  
"Hey honey, just checking everythings okay" She replied  
Luke's mum was way too over-protective and everyone knew it.  
"Yeah it's fine mum" Luke said  
"Good, I love you" She replied  
"I love you too" Luke sighed as his mum hung up the phone.  
"Let's go" Ashton said  
"Okay" Luke said smiling  
Ashton smiled back.  
The rest of the day went fast, Luke didn't want to study, he wanted to hang with Ashton but he promised his mum he would study, as he does everynight.  
He doesn't need to study as he is always getting A's it's not as if he needs extra revision but he is expected to do so, so he does it.  
His mum made him a pizza and he ate it in his room with his computer in front of him and the door locked  
After about 4 hours of studying Luke's mum knocked on the door  
"Luke" She said  
"Yes mum" He replied  
"Can I come in?" She asked  
"Sure" Luke answered unlocking the door  
Liz saw all the notes and work he'd been doing  
"I'm so proud of you" She said kissing his forehead  
"And I hope my GrandKids will be just like you" she said with a smile  
"Mum" He said  
"You'll find a girlfriend one day Luke" She said smiling at him and kissing his nose  
She left the room and Luke locked the door  
"But I don't want a girlfriend" he mumbled to himself.  
It was 9pm and It was dark outside being the winter months. He heard stones hit his windows and thought it was the mean boys trying to wind him up  
He opened the blinds and looked down seeing Ashton standing there.  
"Oi, Lover boy, come down and give your boyfriend a kiss" He shouted  
Luke laughed. "I'm studying" he said  
"I walked all this way" He said  
Luke smiled at him, he had a cigarette poking out his lips and he had his lip ring in his mouth, he was wearing his ripped skinny jeans with his tank top.  
Luke opened his window and climbed out, he knew his mum would forbid this behaviour and the relationship. She hated gays and always had, she told Luke how wrong it was all the time whenever the homosexual neighbours walked past, Luke just nodded.  
Luke snuck out his window and jumped down into the front garden, running out of view of his family.  
"Hey" He said smiling at Ashton  
"You're cute when you're bad" Luke said to Ashton  
"So are you" Ashton replied pecking his lips  
"I wish we can do this everynight" Luke said snuggling into Luke's side as they sat on the field  
"We can" Ashton said, kissing Luke's cheek  
"Really?" Luke replied  
"Yeah, if you're willing to sneak out everynight" Ashton laughed.  
"To hang with you then sure" Luke replied, looking into Ashton's eyes.  
"Wow, you are a bad boy" Ashton teased  
Luke laughed, kissing Ashton on the lips, cupping his face-  
his phone rang, he looked down, it was his mum, He declined the call and threw his phone on the floor continuing to kiss Ashton.  
Luke's grades went downhill and he started getting into a bit of trouble for not paying attention in class, but he didn't care, he'd rather spend his time with Ashton. Ashton was his world and he didn't care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me ages so comments and feedback will be appreciated!:]


End file.
